


The Camera Eye: Our Kind of Party

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [77]
Category: Fest Vainqueur, Gotcharocka, Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Subaru, Mahiro and Tomoya have all been nominated for JAVA awards, and they celebrate with their friends from The Diamond Mine at a party fueled by strong drinks and stronger libidos. But there’s something about the upcoming ceremony that’s making Subaru uneasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz and Kiryu belong to BP Records, Gotcharocka belongs to God Child Records, Fest Vainqueur belongs to PLUG RECORDS west, I own the story only. Companion piece to the last Camera Eye story, Somebody Else’s Party – this takes place the same day.

On JAVA Nominations Day, Subaru knew he was a nominee even before he was awake.

They had fallen asleep the night before in Tomoya and Subaru’s apartment, with Mahiro and Junji on futons in the living room and the other two in the bed.

And there they stayed, until the whooping started. “Oh, my GOD! SUBARU! YOU’RE UP FOR BEST ACTOR AGAIN!”

Subaru murmured and stirred. Was this some sort of a dream? The voice seemed to be coming from a million miles away. It was flat-out surreal. He flipped over on his other side, and stretched, and sunk back into slumber . . .

When the voice in the living room yelled, “BEST TWO-PERSON! YOU’RE UP FOR BEST TWO-PERSON WITH TWO DIFFERENT GUYS! HOLY SHIT, SUBARU!” 

Now Subaru raised his head, making a long, low groaning sound. If this was a dream, it was incredibly vivid. In fact, the dream just kept getting . . . louder. And it sounded a lot like Junji.

“MAHIRO, YOU’RE UP FOR BEST ACTOR, TOO! AND BEST TWO-PERSON! AND . . .”

Subaru let out a deep breath. Was he finally going to get back to sleep?

“OH, MY GOD, TOMOYA, YOU’RE UP FOR BEST SCREENPLAY!”

Now, that made Subaru sit up, eyes snapping open. “He’s WHAT?”

“I’m WHAT?” Tomoya lifted his head.

Junji suddenly burst into the room, waving the phone over his head. “Holy shit, guys, you’re nominated for EVERYTHING! So are your films! Subaru, you’ve got TWO in Best Romance! And Swashbucklers is up for Best Epic! And Kabuki Disco is up for SO MUCH! And . . .

Mahiro followed his lover into the bedroom, blinking, looking like he hadn’t fully woken up at all. “Calm down,” he yawned. “You’re going to have to breathe into a bag pretty soon.”

“I can’t help it!” Junji said. “This is a HAUL! This is the most nominations EVER!”

“That’s because we’re with PSC now,” Mahiro said. “They’re the ones with most of the nominations.” He plopped down on the edge of the bed, then stretched out next to Subaru.

“I’m up for Best Screenplay?” Tomoya said. “You’re not kidding?”

“Right there,” Junji handed him the phone. “See? Kabuki Disco, written by Mitsuki, Takemasa and Tomoya.”

“It’s REAL!” Tomoya grabbed the phone away from him. “It’s REAL! I’m up for a writing award. No, WE’RE up for a writing award! I need to call Mitsuki and Takemasa!” He began to flip through contacts.

“Um, you might want to call them from your own phone,” Junji said. “They might be confused if they see my name on the caller ID and you start talking.”

“Oh,” Tomoya said, sheepishly, handing Junji back his phone. “Sorry, baby.”

Subaru finally got off the bed – careful not to disturb Mahiro, who seemed to have fallen back to sleep – got his own phone and opened the JAVA Twitter feed. “Junji, you’re the only one of us not nominated,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, I am,” Junji said. “Scroll down. Way down. I got a nomination for Best Set Design.”

Subaru looked at him, confused. “They give a Best Set Design award?”

“It’s never been presented during the show,” Junji said. “It’s one of the awards they give out ahead of time and then just read off a list from the stage. So, it’s no big deal.” He leaned over Subaru’s shoulder. “And we’re gonna have a shot at even MORE hardware, because they’ve added awards to the show!”

“They have?” Subaru said.

“Look up here.” Junji scrolled upward. “Remember Performer of the Year and Newcomer of the Year? Well, after that brouhaha when Yo-ka won, JAVA took those awards over from the indie critics association. They’re part of the main show now. They’re not going to announce nominees in advance, just the winners. Same with the Comeback Performer of the Year Award, which is brand-spanking-new.”

“They’re going to need a lot of presenters for all those awards,” Subaru said.

“Well, you know that one of them is you, don’t you?” Junji said.

Subaru looked startled “Me?”

“You’re last year’s winner of Best Actor, aren’t you?” Junji said. “The previous winner of Best Actor always presents the next year’s award. It’s tradition.”

“I’ve never presented an award before!” Subaru suddenly looked panic-stricken.

“It’s nothing.” Junji wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “You just read the teleprompter, that’s it. And you open the envelope and call out the name of the winner. Then the winner gets up and takes it from there.”

“What if I’m the winner?” Subaru said. “I’m supposed to present an award to myself?”

“It’s happened before,” Junji said. “The first year Mahiro and I went to the JAVAs, the guy who was presenting the Best Oral award actually won it. He called out his own name as winner, held the envelope up so everyone knew he was telling the truth, the trophy boy who was passing out the awards brought it on stage, he gave his acceptance speech, and that was that.”

“I can’t do that!” Subaru said. “I can’t present an award to myself!”

“Sure, you can,” Junji said. “You’re so cute that everyone will actually BELIEVE you if you called out your own name. Unlike someone like, say, Aoi . . .”

Mahiro stirred and murmured something that nobody could quite figure out. It was clear he was out colder than the proverbial mackerel.

Subaru just sat there, staring at the phone. Why was he so nervous about presenting an award, of all things? Junji was right – it was a cinch. He was someone who easily memorized pages of script so he could be a genie or a pirate hunter. He could have sex on camera without blinking an eye. He’d accepted awards several times and stared down innumerable photographers on the red carpet. Why was this particular thing so scary?

* * *

Over the rest of the day, Subaru heard from plenty of people about his nominations. Well, there was the expected barrage of texts, tweets and even a few phone calls from industry press and bloggers asking for quotes – which he always answered with a standard, “I’m thrilled to death, but really, credit also has to go to all the wonderful people I’ve worked with.”

Fortunately, some friends managed to get through in between.

“I’m so damn happy for you,” MiA said over the phone. “Make sure you have something on your head, because if you win Best Actor or Performer of the Year, Koichi is sure to slap a tiara on you.”

“I’m past that!” a voice yelled in the background. “I’ve got something better!”

“Oh, and Koichi is working on his outfit,” MiA said. “Round the clock, in fact. He’s sworn me to secrecy about it.”

“And it’s going to be awesome!” Koichi shouted in the background. “Like nothing you’ve ever seen before!”

A few reporters later, Subaru got a screaming call from Hayato. “Oh, my GOD! Subaru! I am SO FUCKING HAPPY! You’re gonna kick ass on JAVA night! You and Mahiro are going to win everything in sight!”

“You really are happy?” Subaru said. He’d already seen some bloggers commenting that the Codomo Dragon collective’s first video, Sodom, was unfairly snubbed for major awards – he thought Hayato would be upset about that.

“You bet I am!” Hayato said. “How could I not be? You’re nominated for so much! And I’m going to my first JAVAS! I’M GOING TO THE JAVAS! Oh, my God, I’m actually going to be sharing a red carpet with Hakuei. I’m getting a selfie with him if it kills me! That’s my MISSION!”

It seemed that Hayato’s fanboy-ism was outweighing his professional disappointment.

Subaru didn’t get the call he was most anticipating until late that afternoon, when he and his lovers were getting ready to go out for a celebratory dinner. (“Korean barbecue!” Junji shouted. “We’re bypassing ramen and going straight for the heavy-duty stuff!”)

The second Subaru saw Toya’s name on his phone, he pushed Answer. “Hi,” Toya said. “I would have called earlier, but I was . . . busy.”

“It’s okay,” Subaru said. “Celebrating your nomination?”

“Well . . . yes,” Toya said. “I’m so glad you’ve been nominated – and I can’t believe we were nominated together!”

“Me, too,” Subaru said. “And congratulations on your own nominations!”

“I really can’t believe it,” Toya said. “The Diamond Mine never gets nominated. Never.”

“You deserve it,” Subaru said. He paused. “Toya, have you ever presented an award?”

“Me?” Toya said. “No. Jui and Jun have, though. In fact, Jun’s supposed to be presenting during this year’s ceremony – Best Showcase Video, I think.”

“I’m presenting, since I was last year’s Best Actor, and, well . . . I’m nervous about it. That’s silly, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not,” Toya said. “You’ve never done it before, right?”

“No,” Subaru said. “It’s my first time.”

“That’s why,” Toya said. “It’s natural to be nervous about the unknown. You’ll be fine.”

A voice in another room shouted, “Subaru! Come on, we’re going out!”

“I’ve got to go,” Subaru said. “We’re going for Korean barbecue. And then, the guys probably want to go out celebrating.”

“You could always drop in here,” Toya said. “We’re having a party. Kazi said he’s bringing his full lineup of special occasion drinks.”

“I like that idea,” Subaru said. “Just . . . no Poison Apples, okay?”

He hung up, and went to tell the others, but in the back of his mind, the nerves hadn’t gone away. Why did he think there was more to it than just never having presented an award before?

* * *

Fortunately, the other three were agreeable to going to the party. Tomoya, especially – his eyes just about lit up when Subaru suggested it.

“Somebody wants to see Kazi again,” Junji teased him over dinner.

“Maybe I want to meet the others,” Tomoya retorted.

“And maybe I know just what you’re doing at the After-After Party this year,” Junji said. “Or, rather, who.”

“Are we even going to that this year?” Mahiro said, putting more meat on the grill in the middle of their table.

“I want to,” Junji said. “We didn’t make it last year, remember?”

“And for a good reason!” Tomoya said.

Subaru was unusually quiet as he flipped the grilling meat over. He was still wondering about his own fear of presenting. He’d bring it up . . . but it sounded like Tomoya and Junji were in high spirits. He didn’t want to bring them down.

They finally headed for Jui, Jun and Toya’s apartment. The door was answered by Kazi – who looked very happy to see Tomoya. “Hey!” he said. “Come on in, we’re just getting started!”

“Meaning we’re on the first pitcher,” Hiro called from a cushion on the floor, where he was looking through his Twitter.

“Subaru!” Jui rushed over to him. “I haven’t seen you since Hokkaido! How are you doing?”

“I’m warmer than I was then,” Subaru said. Hey, it was the truth.

“Too bad you guys couldn’t bring that ice bar back!” Kazi said as he resumed his post behind the blender. “That sounds like it was awesome!”

“Be kind of hard to transport,” said a voice behind Kazi. “It would be water by the time we got it here.”

“Toya!” Subaru had to restrain himself from rushing over to the other man. As it was, he was reaching out to hug him as soon as he was within reach. “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you, too,” Toya said, softly.

“Well, we know what HE is doing for the After-After party, too,” Junji said, wrapping an arm around Mahiro’s shoulders. “We’re going to have to find some entertainment of our own.”

“I’m available!” HAL shouted from the kitchen, emerging with the drink pitcher in his hand. “Here – have some, please. Kazi’s been working on this for about an hour.”

“It wasn’t that long!” Kazi shouted. “I’m not a slow bartender!”

“Well, hi, there. I’m Junji – remember, the guy who picked Subaru up off the floor?” 

“Oh, I remember,” HAL said. “I remember you very well.” He poured him a drink.

“I remember you, well, too,” Junji said. “Someone like you is hard to forget.”

“Well, maybe I should get to know you better after I’m done with this, then,” HAL said, serving the others.

“Maybe you should,” Junji replied.

“Whoo, people getting a jump on the After-After Party already! Hey, maybe we should play one of those makeout games that are in American movies,” Hiro said, getting up from the floor and holding his glass out. “Like the one where two people are sent into a closet for seven minutes. Everyone pick someone they want to make out with!”

“Hey, American makeout games are how Mahiro and I ended up with those two,” Junjj said. “We played Spin the Bottle with them. Mahiro and Subaru started making out – and wouldn’t stop.”

“No shit,” Hiro said.

“No shit, indeed,” said Junji.

Subaru, meanwhile, accepted his drink and sat down on the couch, Toya sitting next to him – and Jun perching on the arm. “Hi,” he said. “So how does it feel to be nominated for Best Actor two years in a row?”

“It’s . . . kind of unreal,” Subaru said. “I don’t think I’ll win it, but it’s nice.” He took a big swallow of what he was holding – and then decided it was wiser to sip slowly. This wasn’t much weaker than the notorious Poison Apple that had made him literally pass out.

“You deserve it,” Toya said. “You really do.” He paused. “Is there something on your mind, Subaru? You look . . . worried.”

“Something to do with the nomination?” Jun said.

Subaru took a deep breath – and the truth came out. “No. Not the nomination. The presenting. I have to present the Best Actor award this year – and for some reason, it’s bothering me.”

“It’s nothing.” Jun patted his shoulder. “I’ve presented a few times. It’s painless. You just want to make sure you don’t drink much before you get up there.”

“You save your drinking for afterward!” Hiro popped up in front of them. “So what do you guys think about trying to organize a makeout game?”

“I don’t think it’s necessary.” Jun swished his glass around. “Enough of these and people will start making out on their own.

“What were you talking about, anyway? You were telling Subaru he can’t drink?” Hiro said.

“When he presents an award,” Jun said. “Subaru is nervous about it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hiro said. “Really?”

Subaru nodded. “I have to present Best Actor. And . . . I have knots in my stomach about it. I don’t know why. I’ve accepted awards. I’ve given tons of interviews. I’ve met with fans at the Expo and meet and greets. None of them have bothered me. This . . . does.”

Hiro thought for a moment. “You’ve never presented anything before?”

“I’ve only been in the business two years,” Subaru said. “I was a college student before this.”

“Well, that’s it, isn’t it?” Hiro said.

Toya looked confused. “What’s it?”

“He’s only been in the business two years,” Hiro said. “Most people don’t get to present until they’ve been around for five, six years or more. You’re afraid you’re gonna get up there and look like a noob – right?”

The words hit home. Yes – that was it. Or a part of it, anyway.

“I’m afraid I’ll get up there and not know what to do,” Subaru said. “When I’m in front of the cameras, I have a script and a director – and if something goes wrong, Uruha will just cut it and we’ll do it again. In front of the fans . . . well, they’re fans. I feel comfortable around them. Accepting an award, everyone expects you to be nervous and flustered. But this . . . yes, I’m afraid I’m going to look like a noob.”

Toya put an arm around him and hugged him. “Don’t,” he said. “You’re all pro. You’ll handle it.”

“You just need to relax and pretend it’s a movie scene,” Jun said. “Except you’ll have the lines in front of you.”

“And besides, as cute as you are?” Hiro said. “Everyone will love you even if you make a flub. They’ll just think it’s adorable.”

Subaru suddenly blushed and took another gulp of his drink. Ugh, mistake, it was burning his throat. He had to remember how strong this was. He glanced next to him. “Toya? What do you think?”

“I think you’re adorable, too.”

“As adorable as me?” Hiro said.

Toya waved his hand. “You’re both adorable, okay?”

Now, that had Subaru intrigued. He knew Toya had co-starred with these guys before. He also knew Toya had affairs with guys outside his relationship – just like the foursome did. Was Hiro a particular favorite of his, he wondered?

He shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. At least he had an answer to his question about his nerves . . . and he was starting to feel better.

“But, hey – everyone’s glasses are starting to look a little empty,” Hiro said. “Let me refill them.”

And if things kept up like this, he might feel better still.

* * *

A drink and a half later, Subaru found himself sitting on the cushions in the corner with Hiro and Toya. “So you do a lot of The Diamond Mine’s screenplays?” Subaru said.

“Well, Jui and Jun write a lot of them . . . especially the ones where it’s mostly them and Toya, like Rainfall,” Hiro said. “But yes, I write a lot.”

“And he’s damn good at it,” Toya said.

“I try, at least,” Hiro said. He pointed his glass at Toya. “But this guy – he’s the one who really holds everything together.”

“I’m not really,” Toya said, taking a drink.

“He’s just really modest,” Hiro said. “This company would be nothing without him. We told him that when we went out for breakfast this morning.”

“Celebration breakfast?” Subaru said.

“Oh, hell, yes,” Hiro said. “We usually don’t get that many nominations. And Toya got nominations for our videos AND your video. Hell, you two got one for getting it on together!”

Oh, yes – the Best Two-Person Scene. “It was . . .” Subaru said, before taking another gulp of his own.

“Natural,” Toya said. “It felt natural between us, every scene we did.”

“That’s the sign of a good team,” Hiro said. “When it’s natural.” He wrapped an arm around Toya. “You and I have always been a good team.”

Well, there was Subaru’s answer about that. Part of him felt jealous. (Which he shouldn’t be, right? He had three boyfriends, for crying out loud. And Toya had two). Part of him felt intrigued and curious.

“So . . . when you write screenplays, do you have certain people in mind for certain roles?” Subaru said, quickly.

“Well, yes,” Hiro said. “Of course, it’s the director’s call who to cast in the end, but I do have people in mind.”

“And he writes scenes with himself in mind,” Toya said. “Opposite guys he wants to work with.”

“I’m only human, okay?” Hiro retored.

“Uruha and the writers work together to tailor scenes to certain people,” Subaru said. “Maybe you could work with him, now that you’re with us.”

“I’d love to!” Hiro said, eyes lighting up. “Toya said he’s awesome to work with!”

“It’s the truth,” Toya said. “Hokkaido was probably the best experience of my career.” He wrapped an arm around Subaru. “Of course, you were a big part of that, too.”

“Oh, wow.” Hiro took a deep drink. “I need to come up with a good screenplay idea for that. Working with Uruha is a huge honor.” He paused. “There IS one idea I’ve been saving for awhile, but I haven’t brought it up because we don’t have the budget around here.”

“What is it?” Subaru said.

“It’s about three friends who go off to a gay resort,” Hiro said. “You know, one of those places down south with a private beach and swim-up bars.”

“Yeah, we couldn’t afford that on our usual budgets,” Toya said.

“Anyway,” Hiro said, “there’s one guy who’s like, the stereotypical horndog. He’s there to sleep with every guy he can get his hands on. There’s one who’s a starry-eyed romantic – he goes there looking for love. And the third one . . . kind of got reluctantly dragged by the first two. He’s not that nuts about being there and is determined to NOT flirt with anyone.”

“So what happens to them?” Subaru was genuinely interested.

“Well, the horndog starts sleeping with everyone, of course. The reluctant guy starts out reading books in the bar – until he attracts the attention of one of the house musicians. They hit it off and become a couple.”

“And the romantic guy?” Subaru said.

“Oh, he has the most interesting story of them all,” Hiro said. “He meets this guy he clicks with right away. Sparks flying everywhere, and they’re having amazing sex all over the place. And it turns out the guy came there with his boyfriend, and they’re experimenting with having an open relationship. So, he might end up as this guy’s boyfriend – but he’ll always be boyfriend #2.”

Subaru and Toya looked at each other. They were well familiar with that – it sounded like what happened between the two of them in Hokkaido.

“Toward the end of the film, he meets the boyfriend’s boyfriend. And both of them expect to hate each other – but they really hit it off, too. And the couple decides they both want to start seeing our hero and see where it goes. So at the end of the video, there’s a hot, juicy threesome.”

“And I’m guessing you cast yourself as the guy who gets to have the hot, juicy threesome?” Toya said in a teasing voice.

“Oh, yeah, and throughout the story, there’s this politician-type who keeps coming to the resort and causing trouble,” Hiro said, as if Toya hadn’t spoken. “He wants those nasty gays out of the neighborhood. Of course, he’s a total closet case. So, toward the end of the video, the horndog confronts him and gives him what he’s really been wanting all along.”

“You didn’t answer my question from before,” Toya said.

“Well, of course I want to be the guy in the threesome,” Hiro said. “Doesn’t everyone want to be in that situation?”

“You’re talking to two guys who are in open multi-partner relationships, you know,” Toya said. “We’re a bit familiar with that kind of thing.”

“And you’re damn lucky,” Hiro said. “But not as lucky as your boyfriends.”

“Are you involved with anyone, Hiro?” Subaru said, quietly.

“Nope,” Hiro said. “Not at the moment. I mean, I have a lot of action, but . . . nobody I can really call a boyfriend. At least right now. But, hey – I’m okay with it all. Really. I have a lot of good friends and that’s all I really need.” He got up. “I’m getting a refill – I’ll be right back.”

When he left, Subaru whispered to Toya, “I almost wish I could find him someone. He’s really cute and sweet.”

“He is,” Toya whispered back. “And he’s hot, too. He’s a lot of fun in bed – on or off camera.”

“Really?” Subaru whispered, turning red – and hoping his face didn’t betray a hint of interest.

Hiro came back, bearing three glasses. “Kazi just made a new batch,” he said. “This one’s called the Red Riot. It’s fruit juices and vodka and God knows what else.”

“Sounds lethal,” Subaru said, as he took one. He was going to drink it . . . but slowly. Very, very slowly.

“Kazi’s a good guy,” Hiro said, softly. “He’s been my best friend for years. I really want him to find the right person and fall in love – he’s been burned a lot in the past.” He took a sip of the new drink. “But hey, back to my screenplay.”

“So, you cast yourself as the romantic,” Toya said. “Who do you cast as the two guys he becomes involved with?”

“Nah, Subaru here fits the part of the romantic better,” Hiro said.

Subaru nearly choked on his drink. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Hiro said. “You’re perfect. Cute and sweet and sexy as hell.”

“But you said you wanted that part,” Toya said.

“I said I wanted to be one of the guys in the threesome. I’m more the boyfriend he meets in the end. You’re his Prince Charming.”

“I am?” Toya said.

The idea slowly sank into Subaru’s head. If the video were cast like that, the last scene would be him and Hiro and Toya, entangled together on a bed . . .

He was liking that. He was liking that a lot. He felt his skin start to flush as the image filled his head . . . oh, God, that was the booze. It had to be the booze. He couldn’t be thinking like that . . .

So of course, the way he dealt with that was to take a drink of the booze – which filled him with juicy, sensual fruit flavors and heat, and just made things even worse.

“Subaru?” Toya waved a hand in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

Subaru looked down, blushing redder than the drink. “I . . . I was just thinking about . . .”

“The video idea?” Hiro said.

“Um, well . . .” Subaru said.

“You like the idea of giving that last scene a test run?” Hiro said. He reached out and tentatively touched Subaru’s face, a light brush of the fingers over the cheek. “Just to make sure we’d work well together, of course.”

“We’re . . . we’re in a crowded party,” Subaru said.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hiro said. “That sort of thing has come up around here plenty of times. Right?”

“Oh, yes,” Toya said. “We have a solution. Come with me.”

He got up off the cushion, careful not to spill his drink, and gestured to the others. They followed him into the hall, and into the bathing room – which, Subaru noticed, was quite a bit bigger than the one in his own apartment. All three of them carefully set their drinks down in the corner.

Toya locked the door, opened the linen closet, pulled something out and unrolled it on the floor. It looked very much like a futon.

“We call it the sex mat,” he said. He reached back in the closet, and brought out a couple of pillows, which he also put on the mat, then a basket that contained lubes, condoms, dental dams . . .

“This kind of thing happens at these parties all the time,” Hiro said. “Especially when we have outside guests. So, we’re equipped. You can slip off into here, and it’s not as obvious as going into the bedroom.”

“There’s even candles,” Toya said, leaning over to light the pillars on the edge of the tub. “Mostly, we use them for bathing . . . but they’re good for this, too.” He switched off the overhead light and turned toward the other two. “So, now that we’re ready . . .”

“Not yet.” Hiro stripped off his clothes in a flash, throwing them in a heap in the corner – shirt, pants, socks, underwear. “Okay. NOW I’m ready.”

Subaru found himself looking the other man up and down as he started to slide his own clothes off, noting the flat stomach, the shape of his chest, and, yes, a very lovely cock that made his own start to rise in response . . .

No matter how many men he was with, he still found each one uniquely beautiful and exciting. Small wonder so many people had told him he was born to be a porn star.

He walked over to Hiro, pulled him in his arms, and kissed him, hard and deep right away, feeling the other man’s lip ring press against his mouth – something he was very used to from kissing Mahiro, but it still added to the excitement.

As their tongues rubbed against one another, Subaru felt something press against him from behind, and then he was leaning back against Toya, feeling his lover’s cock against his ass. He turned around just enough for Toya to kiss him, thrilling at the sensation of a different tongue plundering his mouth, of being sandwiched between the two men and encased in heat.

After a heated few moments, he gently slipped out of the way so the other two could kiss each other, and they fell into one another’s arms as if drawn by magnets. He watched as they entangled themselves, hands moving over one another’s bodies – it was obvious they’d done this before, and they knew where to touch. 

Subaru let his hands slide down both their backs, finding their asses and squeezing. They both felt so different, each with a unique curve and shape, inviting further exploration . . .

And then, there was the sound of someone trying the door – and a voice saying, “Damn.” All three heads lifted. “Someone else has the same idea,” Subaru said in a shaky voice.

“Don’t worry, there’s other hiding places they can use,” Toya replied, leaning over to kiss Subaru’s neck. “Believe me.”

Subaru closed his eyes, feeling Hiro kiss along the other side, letting both men guide him over to the futon. He lay down on it as if offering himself up to them, resting his head on the pillow, body tensing with anticipation.

He was rewarded with the feel of a tongue stroking his right nipple – and then another stroking his left. He opened his eyes, and saw both men’s heads bent over him, licking, caressing . . . and then sucking, one of them softer, the other hard, making Subaru arch upward and let out a primal growl.

One man went back to licking, the other continued to suck, and then Subaru felt a light nip and cried out, clutching at both heads, holding them in place. All he could feel was wetness and heat on sensitive flesh, stroking back and forth, then tugging at him, making him lose himself completely in the ecstatic sensation.

Hiro gently moved away first, then Toya. Subaru sat up, almost throwing himself at Hiro, leaning over and clinging to him and giving back what he had just received. His lips surrounded a nipple, sucking on it hard, before he pulled back far enough to lick. His tongue moved over the bud, feeling its shape, the way it hardened even more at his touch.

While he was doing that, his bent-over position left his ass perfectly on display – which Toya took advantage of. Subaru gasped at the feel of hands caressing the cheeks gently, then squeezing, then rubbing – and then, suddenly, a quick, sharp spank, which made him let out a gasp.

As if on an unheard signal, they shifted again, Subaru moving up to kiss Hiro’s lips, then pulling back so the other men could kiss each other – and as they did, they reached for each other’s cocks, wrapping their fingers around them and starting to stroke, both of them moaning.

Subaru watched as hands moved over shafts, fingers seeking out and finding remembered sensitive spots, caressing them, both men tipping their heads back in ecstasy, making low, delicious sounds of pleasure.

He wasn’t left out of the action for long, though – Hiro’s other hand reached for him, fingers running up and down his erection, and Subaru let out a loud moan – which grew louder when he felt Toya’s fingers on him as well, sliding along the base as Hiro caressed the tip, then both of them stroking everywhere, running from top to bottom.

“Oh, God, yes,” Subaru moaned, and the others moaned with him, their hands moving faster, all three men hard as rocks now, and Subaru knew if this went on, they’d all come . . .

He wanted something different. He moved away from the other two long enough to get on all fours, ass in the air. He figured that would make his message clear enough.

“You want one of us to fuck you?” Hiro said, as Subaru leaned over further.

“Yes,” he said breathlessly.

“You want one of us to fuck you while you suck the other?” Hiro added, teasingly.

Subaru moaned. “Please.”

He was rewarded with the feel of a lubed finger pushing into his ass, and he moaned in response, moving back against it. How could anyone ever be jaded about sex? He thought. He’d heard about some older porn stars who’d become been-there-done-that about everything, but to him it was still fresh and thrilling and exciting every time – especially if it was with a new guy, or a new combination of guys.

But then the second finger pushed in along the first, and he realized it was one of Toya’s, one of Hiro’s. They were finger-fucking him at the same time, moving together, pushing in deeper each time, then each caressing sensitive spots, making Subaru let out a loud moan.

“So good,” he moaned. “So very good . . .”

A third finger pushed in, he didn’t know from which man, he didn’t care. All he knew was he felt wonderfully filled and oh-so-ready, he wanted to take them both on right now. He thrust back against the fingers, gasping, “Please . . . please . . .”

The fingers slid out, and he heard the sink as both men washed off. He was aware that he was trembling as he sat there on his hands and knees, literally trembling with anticipation – which just got more intense as he heard the sounds of preparation, the tearing of a condom and the squish of lube . . .

Toya knelt in front of him, and Subaru felt a cock being pressed against his lips . . . just as Hiro began to press against him from behind, gently pushing against his entrance. Subaru moved his legs apart as his tongue flicked out, brushing over the tip of the lovely thing in front of him.

Hiro slid into him, little by little, moaning, “Fuck, you feel even better than I thought you would. Oh, God, Subaru . . .”

Subaru took a deep breath as the inevitable pain came, moving away from Toya for a moment . . . but when it faded to warm pleasure, he took the head into his lips, sucking it gently, hearing Toya’s soft moan in response.

When Hiro started a slow, careful thrust, Subaru began to move down on Toya, sucking as he slid downward, his pace matching what Hiro was doing with him. He felt one cock filling him from behind, the other from the front, and it was glorious – he was being fully taken, completely possessed by the two men.

They began to move faster, Hiro slowly picking up the pace of his thrusts, moving in and out of Subaru as Subaru’s head began to slide up and down more rapidly, Toya’s cock gliding against his lips and tongue, the scent and taste of his lover just adding to the parade of sensations overwhelming him.

He tried to envision how this would look on video as both of them moved faster, fucking Subaru thoroughly from both ends, filling him completely, making him feel like every inch of him was being penetrated, like he was utterly filled with cock. 

Subaru found himself thrusting back against Hiro as the other man moved harder, faster, deeper, and at the same time, he felt Toya thrust into his mouth, plunging into it, not being able to get enough of the hot wetness that engulfed it.

He could hear the moans of both men, smell the heady scent of sweat and musk, feel the heat building and building inside him as he moved back hard, pushing Hiro deeper into his body as he pushed Toya deeper into his mouth, filling himself utterly.

Toya suddenly gasped, then let out a loud cry, and Subaru quickly pulled away, his porn star reflexes kicking in. He felt the hot wetness on his face, and it touched off an explosion of ecstasy within him. He leaned back, crying out as he came in long waves, riding it out to the very end – at which point Hiro cried out, “Fuck, oh, FUCK, Subaru . . .” as he thrust hard into him again and again, then let out a long sigh as he finally relaxed.

The three of them fell down on the futon, gasping and panting and kissing. “Oh, my God,” Toya moaned. “You’re both so good . . .”

“You’re amazing,” Hiro said, kissing Subaru’s lips. “Unbelievable. Video doesn’t do you justice.” He snuggled against him. “We have to do this again at the After-After Party – if someone else doesn’t steal you away.”

“Steal me away?” Subaru said.

“Well, yes,” Toya said. “A lot of guys are interested in you, you know. From a lot of companies.” He kissed Subaru. “And we all know that all rules and bets are off at that party, right?”

“I . . . wouldn’t know,” Subaru said. “I didn’t go last year.”

“You didn’t?” Hiro said.

“It was the first time Tomoya and I were with Mahiro and Junji,” Subaru said. “We were in a hotel room, and, well . . . we never made it out.”

“Oh, yeah, the Spin the Bottle thing,” Hiro said. “Well, that’s a good reason not to go.” He stood up, stretching. “We’d better get cleaned up and go back to the party. Someone probably wants to use this room.”

“This kind of thing really does happen all the time?” Subaru said, as Toya helped him up.

“It’s an industry party,” Toya said. “And we’re all friends here. So, yes.” He hugged Subaru. “But I’m glad it did,” he said.

“Me, too,” Hiro said, hugging them both from the other side. “This made my day. Hell, this made my week. Maybe even my month.”

Subaru snuggled against them. This was a good celebration of their nominations, all right. And before this, Hiro had, indeed, talked him out of his fear of presenting. It was a good night all the way around.

Of course, now he was looking forward to the After-After Party with a mix of anticipation and apprehension. Who were all these other guys who wanted him? Would he, indeed, get “stolen away?”

* * *

The foursome finally left the party in the wee small hours, catching a cab back home and immediately collapsing in bed exhausted. It wasn’t until the next morning, at breakfast, that they discussed their adventures of the night before.

“I need this coffee, badly,” Mahiro murmured as he drank his in bigger-than-normal sips.

“Hung over?” Junji said.

“That isn’t the word,” Mahiro replied.

“We all are,” Tomoya said. “But it was worth it.”

“Whatever the hell that guy puts in those drinks . . .” Mahiro muttered.

“I’m very glad for it,” Junji said. “Thanks to those drinks, HAL and I had one hell of a fun time in the closet.”

They all looked at him. “Closet?” Subaru said.

“Well, yeah,” Junji said. “Their hall closet has nothing on the floor and there’s a small futon in there. It’s for party emergencies, HAL said. We tried to get into the washroom, but it was occupied . . .”

“Eep!” Subaru said, blushing.

“So, you were the ones in there before us?” Tomoya said. “Kazi and I used it after you left. I’m guessing you were in there with Toya?”

“And Hiro,” Subaru said.

“All right!” Junji said. “Double score! You had one hell of an evening, Subaru!”

“Well, yes,” Subaru said, blushing again.

“That means Mahiro is the only one of us who didn’t . . .” Tomoya said.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” Mahiro said.

The others looked at him. They hadn’t seen him hit on anyone . . . or anyone hit on him.

“While you three were all hooking up, Jui and I were having a conversation about the awards,” Mahiro said. He paused. “It eventually turned into more than a conversation.”

“But where did you . . .” Junji said.

“If you’re with the occupant of the apartment, you get privileges to use the actual bedroom,” Mahiro said.

Junji laughed. “Score one for all of us,” he said. “Damn. How many guys have conversations like this with their boyfriends?”

“Outside the industry?” Tomoya said. “Not very many.”

“Aren’t you glad Subaru got you into all this?” Junji said, wrapping an arm around Tomoya. “A fun career, a loving relationship and all the cock you can handle! Not a bad deal, if you ask me.” He looked around at the others. “And we’re not even up to the After-After Party yet!”

Subaru just drank his coffee quietly, smiling. They’d see what would happen on awards night, whether he got “stolen away.” But for now, he was content with what happened last night. He was ready to face the awards – and all that came with then.


End file.
